<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luminjoker drabbles by Anichibi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099788">Luminjoker drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi'>Anichibi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>aka: things i feel are long enough for me to post but not long enough for me to justify posting them by themselves</p><p>these are in no way related to each other just fyi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira wasn't usually one to get into fistfights, but, as he sat in the lobby nursing an aching jaw from a good punch to the face, he suspected it wouldn't be the last.</p><p>"Akira, what the heck were you doing?! Jees, if you weren't somehow in trouble earlier for your earlier stunt, you sure are now." El grumbled as he healed some of his boyfriend's bruises.</p><p>"Hey, you would've been in trouble for that too if literally anyone else saw us!" Akira retorted. Unsurprisingly, taking a sled down the stairs was widely regarded as irresponsible and dangerous, and they would've been in deep trouble had pretty much anyone besides Terry caught them.</p><p>"That doesn't change the fact that it was your idea! Now can you tell me what made you start a fistfight with Roy in the first place?!"</p><p>"He was bad-mouthing you! I couldn't just let that slide, y'know? I'm required by law to defend your honor."</p><p>"No, no you're not. All I need you to do is be my boyfriend. Any defending of honor is something I'll take care of myself in an actual match. I appreciate the sentiment, though."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is stupid and horribly out of character for akira but it's something i needed to get out of my system. originally i wasn't gonna post this ever so just take it before i change my mind</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joker laughed as El slid across the stage, catching the ledge as he fell off. As the hero pulled himself up, Joker spun his gun around in his hand before aiming at him. "Why do you want to fight me so badly...?" El gasped, out of breath from the battle. Joker approached slowly, gun still aimed at the hero, before kneeling in front of him and tilting his head up with the barrel of the weapon.</p><p>"I wanna see what all the fuss is about, that's all. You're holding back, though. It's a little disappointing." The thief mused. "Care to explain the reason for that?"</p><p>"I know you're not as bad as you want people to think you are." The hero stated plainly. "Or as you yourself think you are." The cool tip of the gun fell from the hero's chin as Joker seemed to back up in surprise. Did he really pick up on that? The other fighters seemed to think he was some sort of delinquent, that he was just a mischief maker and not the hero he was hailed to be in his homeworld. So, he figured, he might as well embrace those labels, play the part for a while. But, to be discovered this quickly? He really needed to step up his game.</p><p>Joker stood then. "Get up." El obliged, rising to his feet, legs trembling slightly from the effort. Before he could say anything else, the hero approached him and grabbed him by the shoulders. He was exerting himself, clearly. Even so, that didn't stop him from rising on his toes and kissing Joker, light and gentle but still very much real, and then all but collapsing into his arms. As the thief carefully got down to his knees and laid the hero in his lap, he side. "You really had me all figured out, huh?" He chuckled softly. "I really can't just pretend to be what I'm not anymore after something like that, now can I?" Joker's clothes changed in a flash of blue flames, replaced with his casual outfit. "...I went way too hard on you, huh? You didn't even do anything to me and I just let out all my frustration on you. Sorry about that, Lumi." He brushed a few stray strands of hair from the hero's face. "Alrighty, let's go get you in bed." He heaved El up in his arms, ignoring the announcer's declaration of his victory.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm adding this because as cute as it is, i know i'll never finish it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just when Akira thought he was going to sleep, icy cold hands slipped under his shirt, making his whole body shiver and snapping him awake. "El, what the-"</p><p>"Sorry, I just-my hand are cold and-" El's hands left Akira's shirt and Akira grabbed them and returned them where they were.</p><p>"I'm not upset, you just surprised me is all. Sorry."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>